kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason of Texas
Jason (Jason Silas Austin, Jason of Texas, Sovereign Jason, His Grace the Sovereign Jason of Texas, Defender of Faith; October 11 1967-Present) is the current Sovereign of Texas. Jason is the first Sovereign of Texas, first official North American monarch and the first ruler of the reformed House of Austin. Before becoming the monarch, Jason was the CEO and President of the influential Gulf Oil Group. Jason still remains the chairman of the board, but he has devoted his full duties to his rule as Sovereign. His primary residence is in Grand Flatts City with his family. On his accession on January 29th, 2004, Jason was crowned the head of the House of Austin, the Sovereign of Texas, the Defender of Faith of the Church of Texas, the head of government of the new Kingdom, and the leader of the (at the time) Self Defense Forces in times of war. His Grace was born in San Antonio on October 11th, 1967, and educated privately at home until the age of 15. When he turned 15, he was sent to the Trinity School of New York, and educated there until he was 18 years old. Upon the age of 18, Jason attended college at Yale University and graduated with a masters degree in economics. Upon his graduation at the age of 22, Jason returned to Texas in 1979 and moved to Dallas. In Dallas, Jason founded the Gulf Financial Group. After twelve years of business, Jason reformed the company into the Gulf Oil Group in 1991. By 2000, Jason had become one of the richest persons in Texas due to his intuitive attitude to operate abroad in South America and Canada and domestically in the United States. Four years after reaching the pinnacle of his success, Jason was approached by the provisional government as the most direct and eligible descendant of Stephen F. Austin, Father of Texas. He was crowned the Sovereign of Texas only days later. His first notable role as Sovereign was to invest nearly 45% of his $12b net worth into the construction of Grand Flatts City. His donation paid off, as the Gulf Oil Group soon became the largest benefactor of the city. After agreeing to the constitutional arrangement that politicians cannot be active chiefs of major corporations, Jason stepped down as CEO of Gulf Oil and became an honorary Chairman of the Board in 2007. His Grace now has set his role to operating according to royal duties, and has become the icon of new Texan independence. Jason is well known internationally, and has attended over 400 formal events since becoming the Sovereign. Though controversy still exists, Jason is widely agreed upon as the practical ruler of the Kingdom. Nearly 97% of all Texans support Jason as their Sovereign. Biography Early life and education Jason Silas Austin was born on October 11th, 1967, in San Antonio, Texas, United States, to Margaret Pamela Roberson and John Bailey Austin. He was born at the Southwest General Hospital, and remained in the hospital for two days before he was released to his home. His parents were very wealthy, as his father was the primary owner of an petroleum empire in the American South. A sister was born about a year after Jason, but died due to complications of childbirth. And so, Jason remained the first and only child of Margaret and John. At the age of 5, Jason began attending pre-kindergarten schooling at a private montessori school in San Antonio. Two weeks into his foray at the school, he was constantly called out for being a nuisance to the teacher in the form of laziness and constant procrastination. After failing the first four weeks of schooling, Austin was taken out of the school and educated at home by a private tutor. For ten years, Jason remained a hermit sheltered by his parents and his studies. Finally, at the age of 14, his parents decided that he should be moved out of town for extensive and expensive boarding school. Trinity School in New York City accepted him after he proved to have an IQ higher than some adults at the age of 15. Jason was moved to Trinity School for the beginning of ninth grade, and immediately teachers took notice of his study-oriented attitude on life. Austin became so immersed in his work that some teachers gave him days off to "make friends", but he continued to educate himself on those days. After four years of Trinity School, Jason was accepted into Yale University. Jason was noted to be reserved even in college, and continued working hard towards graduation with a major in economics. However, at the age of 19, Jason's parents died in a car accident in Dallas. He took three weeks off of his classes to attend their funeral in San Antonio, and inherited all property and finances of his father. Following his period of rest, he returned to Yale with an even higher attitude of positivism to insure his education was well kept. At the age of 22, Jason graduated from Yale with a masters in economics, and he returned to Texas soon after. Gulf Financial After returning to Texas in 1979, Jason sold all property in San Antonio and bought a $3 million estate in the northern edge of the city. While is finances were virtually enough to carry him for most of his life, he was motivated by the death of his father to live up his name as a businessman. By selling his shares in his father's petroleum empire, Jason acquired enough money to stably found a new financial firm in Dallas. Gulf Financial was founded on June 19th, 1979, in a small office on the outer east edge of Dallas. His primary goal was to constantly build up enough monetary power in the state that he could expand across the American South as his father did. Gulf Financial's early days began in a struggle to compete with major players in the industry such as Visa, Bank of America, MasterCard and American Express. After three years of staying afloat, Gulf Financial had become the largest financial services company in the eastern part of Texas and in some parts of the Louisiana. Through continued growth and buyouts, Gulf Financial controlled nearly 70% of the financial services industry in Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana and Arkansas combined. With major success and constant absorption of smaller businesses, the United States federal government charged Gulf Financial with trust crimes. Citing that they had become too large to maintain the stability of other businesses, the federal government gave Gulf the choice of either capitulation or confederation. Jason agreed to split the company up into six new companies that would operate in the same way a subsidiary would. With a $220 million payment, Gulf Financial was transformed into a financial holdings company. By 1988, Gulf Financial Group was the single largest financial holding company in the American South and Southwest, completing Jason's dream for his father. Nearly every state below the Mason-Dixon line had at least a 40% financial services control someway related to Gulf. For three years, Jason kept Gulf Financial idle in expansion, but continued business as it was. Gulf Oil and prosperity When the Gulf War erupted in 1990, Jason began shifting the interests of Gulf Financial into an Oil company to aide the United States in securing precious petroleum supplies cut off by the War. Gulf Financial shifted all financial services into the newly established Burton-Austin Company. After giving 90% of control in Burton-Austin to his CFO Martin Burton, Austin founded the Gulf Oil Group out of his 10% of the newly defunct Gulf Financial. Using the former Houston offices, Gulf Oil started small once again, though with a large supporting base from Burton-Austin. Long time friend Roy Monclava of the struggling Monclava Energy agreed to sell over all Monclava equipment, deeds and titles for a 40% share in Gulf Oil, officially begging the operations of the company in East Texas. Instead of starting rigging operations in the United States, Austin's primary focus was the vast petroleum wealth of Brazil and Argentina. Using Carlos Menem's reforms urging privatization in the country, Austin appointed Monclava as the COO and had him moved to Argentina to begin negotiations with the Argentine government and the development of oil resources in the country. After several months, the Menem administration agreed to let the Gulf Oil Group conduct operations in Argentina as long as 50% of all oil produced was assured to the Argentine government. When similar privatization occurred in Brazil, Austin struck up a similar deal with the Brazilian government. Within two years, Gulf Oil Group's operations in South America gained notability with the United States federal government, who urged the company to expand to the recently "reformed" Middle East. Austin denied the request, and instead began administering the creation of logistics operations from production in South America, to refinement in Houston and various South American ports. By 1993, Gulf Oil's operations were lucrative, and nearly 60% of all profits were being donated to various charities in South and North America. The success of Gulf Oil Group continued growing at a slower rate from 1993 to 1999. However, the Argentine economic crisis of 1999 nearly halted production in the country, as growing civil disapproval forced a large amount of plants to shut down in the country. Instead of upholding their original deal with Argentina, Austin and Monclava decided to shift refining operations in the country to a halt, and focus on transporting oil to Brazil for shipment to the United States. This action further caused crisis in Argentina, as the population blamed the government for their woes, and the government blamed the American economy for their woes. Operations in the country were reduced to nearly 8% as riots against the government continued. Austin agreed to cease all operations in the country until the economy stabilized. Meanwhile, Brazilian operations gained a large amount of growth and demand due to the Argentine crisis. In 2002, the Argentine government nationalized Gulf Oil's operations, and all former methods of production in the country came to a grinding halt for the Group. Brazil remained to be the key to success however, as successful rigging operations in the Gulf of Mexico began later that year in an effort to rebound the success of the Gulf Oil Group. With the War on Terror beginning, Gulf Oil again came under the eyes of the US federal government as the country's economy began collapsing. Austin and Monclava agreed not to become mixed up in the coming recession, and decided to begin shifting their true operations towards the recovering Argentina. However, Austin's dealings with Argentina were cut short as talks of Texan secession began with the Union of Everett forming out of the eastern part of the United States. Reign as Sovereign Personal life Spouse and Issue Personal relations Interests Beliefs Royal duties Titles, styles and arms Titles and honours Styles Arms Category:Individuals Category:Texan individuals Category:Monarchs